1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible stroller, and more particularly to a stroller capable of collapsing via a single hand pull, wherein the collapsed stroller maintains an extremely compact size and is capable of remaining in a standing position.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Infant strollers are available in a variety of shapes and sizes. Although there are many to chose from, in general, full feature strollers are bulky and cumbersome. In today's market virtually every stroller is capable of collapsing for storage or transport. Yet, even when collapsed, strollers remain bulky and cumbersome, making them difficult to manipulate.
A large bulky stroller increases the difficulties associated with the use and manipulation of the stroller. Often, in an effort to remain out of others' way, attempts are made to collapse the stroller and place it out of the way or even store it before attempting to place a child in a vehicle. Collapsing a stroller without setting the child or other items down can be very difficult. Furthermore, if not used with the utmost care, the hinge mechanisms on many strollers can pinch the user or even the child.
Transporting a stroller appears to be a simple proposition; however, this too can be a difficult experience. Full-feature strollers include many additional attachments, such as a child's tray, that protrude even when collapsed. Strollers are generally placed in the trunk of a car or the storage area of a mini-van or SUV for transport. Even for large capacity vehicles a stroller can use significant storage space leaving very little room for other items or child paraphernalia.
In addition, full feature strollers carry significant price tags. Costs are escalated due to design and development expenditures, the machining process necessary to obtain the necessary high tolerances for the proper operation of the various mechanisms, as well as the types of materials that are needed to ensure that these multi-function strollers can endure the riggers of use.